


drink my tears, i'm at your mercy

by xloudsy



Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Church Sex, Gen, Jealousy, Lunch, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xloudsy/pseuds/xloudsy
Summary: Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto just had sex with Tsukishima at the town's church. And it was supposed to end there.Why do they keep following Tsukishima around, then?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukishima's sinful allure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972657
Comments: 15
Kudos: 253





	drink my tears, i'm at your mercy

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! you guys asked for a sequel, and well, here it is. I'll probably change it a bit more, but i gotta admit i'm a whore for possessive!akaashi. 
> 
> the title is a reference to the song ["holy" by zolita](https://youtu.be/hdYiYjuf0ko).
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the ride!

“Amen”

Kuroo said as he climaxed inside of Tsukishima, biting down on his lip, making the blonde’s insides even more of a sloppy mess. This last one moaned again at the new feeling and trembled in Bokuto's hold on his hips. As Kuroo also moaned from the feeling, he heard the blonde let out a sigh and barely caught his whisper :

“Master…”

It was the last thing he said before he slumped forwards, eyes rolled back in unconsciousness.

“Holy shit!” Kuroo said, managing to catch the boy’s arms and hold him on his chest. They had all reached out for the blonde when he fell, but now the three of them were panicking.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Bokuto kept chanting as both him and Kuroo came out of him, not having time to appreciate the mix of liquids leaking out of the blonde’s ass. They laid him down on the shirts that were still on the floor, trying to make him wake up.

“Akaashi,’ Kuroo said, looking up and noticing the boy had already put his boxers and socks back on. “I need water.”

“But, I don’t have any,” Akaashi said in exasperation, glancing around. It was really unsettling to see the usually calm and collected teen in that state.

“Then grab the holy water! They usually have a cup near the bassin, right?” Kuroo didn’t waste any more time in putting Tsukishima’s head in his lap, giving him small slaps on his face.

Akaashi glared down at him as he’d just hit his mother.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know, Akaashi! I don’t give a damn if it’s holy water, I just need fucking water!” He exclaimed, starting to get stressed.

Akaashi furiously nodded, confused, and got up to the holy bassin. Kuroo felt a hand tap on his shoulders and he turned around to see Bokuto, holding up his boxers and trousers, already half-dressed.

“Get yourself decent and let me try,” He said, surprisingly calm. But Kuroo didn’t miss the worried gaze in his amber eyes. Bokuto put the blonde’s head in his legs and put his hand on his forehead.

“Help me clean and dress him,” Bokuto handed him a shirt. “I have an extra one with me, come on.”

Kuroo has never dressed himself faster in his life.

In all the time since he started to have a sexual life, this has never happened to Kuroo before. No one has ever passed out during or after their scene, so it was safe to say he was prolly freaking his shit out as he dipped the tip of the red shirt in the holy water that Akaashi brought over, and cleaned Tsukishima’s legs and behind, with shaking fingers and all the care in the world. He looked up to see his friends also wetting a handkerchief that came from God-knows-where and patting it on the boy’s sweaty forehead and collarbones.

Kuroo finished cleaning the boy under him and put on his boxers again, passing to Bokuto the boy’s shirt so he could try and slide it on. 

“Tetsuro, you gotta breathe. Panicking isn’t going to help him at all,” Bokuto declared, in a delicate voice. Kuroo inhaled sharply before nodding. Again, it was unsettling seeing his normally energetic friend so calm in this situation.

Then, they all heard a weak whimper from under them. All three immediately looked down to see the blonde frowning and starting to blink, slowly. They all lifted themselves from their place to look in detail the sweating face that slowly came into consciousness again. As he opened his eyes, he looked up to the three faces.

“I… What?”

“Hey there, Princess. How are you feeling?” Bokuto asked, features suddenly filled with softness.

"I… I can't see shit," he answered, fumbling around with his free hand, probably looking for his glasses. The other one was holding Akaashi's hand, who reached out for a bench and gave the boy his glasses. He put them on, blinking once, twice, and finally focusing on the faces that looked down at him. "What.. what happened?"

"You're feeling okay to sit?" After a nod, Bokuto gently pulled up the blonde with Kuroo's help, making him sit up, and got behind him to put him in between his legs and against his chest, just so he could have something to rest himself against. "You passed out, princess."

"Oh," he simply said.

"You really scared us," Kuroo mumbled, averting his gaze. 

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, don't apologise. We probably went overboard with you. I apologise in our behalf," Akaashi caressed Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Here, drink water," Bokuto passed him the cup, to which Tsukishima grabbed with both his hands, like a little child.

"This water tastes weird," he commented after a small sip.

"Oh, it's holy water," Kuroo answered and next thing he knew, he was getting said holy water spat on his face.

"You gave me holy water to drink after I passed out? Suga-san will-" Tsukishima had to, indeed, use Bokuto's chest as a rest while all the color left his face. "Oh my. Suga-san will kill me."

"No, he won't," Kuroo said.

"Oh, yes he will," the cup was put down on the floor.

"Not if he doesn't find out," Akaashi said, crawling to be eye-to-eye with the blonde. "Not if you don't tell us out to him."

Akaashi put one of his long fingers under Tsukishima's chin to make him look up. His gaze wasn't dominant like before, it was… soft. Like when he was giving one these side smiles of his.

"You won't tell us out to him, will you, kitten?"

Tsukishima had this… look on his eyes. Like he was a child being shown a new toy they didn’t know how to use. Curious, yet so vulnerable. Kuroo wanted to hold him in his arms forever.

But he said nothing, instead turning his face down to look at his own hands in his lap. Bokuto sighed and went back to his soft smile.

“Come on, Princess. Let’s get you dressed, and we’ll treat you to dinner, how does that sound?”

“Treat me to...dinner? Why would you do that?”

“Because we just fucked you into literal oblivion and you’re probably hungry?” Kuroo answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsukishima blushed and rested himself against Bokuto more. Akaashi noticed how it almost looked like he belonged there and felt his lips tug slightly upwards in awe.

“I haven’t even had lunch yet,” the blond mumbled.

“You, what?” Akaashi said, suddenly alarmed. “That’s why you passed out! Come on, get dressed, we’re going out to eat right now!”

They all got up from the floor, and as Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s hand to stand up, he awkwardly stumbled and fell on the black haired’s arms.

“Woah there, kitten! You' okay?" Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo noticed how strong the boy's grip on his arms were.

"Master, can you please help me sit on a bench?"

Kuroo froze.

"You don't need to call me master anymore, kitten. We're out of the scene. You can call me whatever now," Kuroo slowly sat him down on a bench and gave the boy his bleach-stained jeans.

"The scene?" 

"I-"

"We'll explain it to you when we get lunch. Come on, dress up," Akaashi interrupted, already dressed and organizing the misplaced things in the church in general.

Tsukishima dumbly nodded, quickly finishing dressing himself up.

\------------------------------------&\--------------------------------------------------

They sat on the grass under a tree in a children park, Tsukishima resting against the tree as the other three were in a circle around him. He had Akaashi to his right, followed by Kuroo in front of him and Bokuto on his right, these last two engaged in a feverly conversation about… school?

Akaashi was silently eating, changing between looking at the pair as they talked and giving a side-eye to Tsukishima, who was still slowly eating. They had ordered a take out that the blonde had never gone before, so he let the trio choose for him, with the only condition that it couldn’t be too much. Yet, they had failed the only thing Kei had asked them to do and now he had too much food on his hands.

He pushed aside the thought of how domestic it all felt.

He put down his food and cleaned his throat, successfully getting the trio’s attention on him. He felt his neck get hot.

“Okay, so… what was… that?”

The silence that came only made Tsukishima blush more and wonder if he’d done something wrong.

“Sex,” Akaashi bluntly answered, not even changing his facial expression and Tsukishima started to extremely dislike the warmness grazing up this neck.

“I-I know that much! But what was up with all the… names and titles and you guys slapping me-”

“Did you not enjoy it?” 

“I did but-” Tsukishima answered a second too late what he said and God he’s never been more embarrassed in his life. He heard Kuroo snicker and he had to thank all of his self control to not throw the food he couldn’t eat at the rooster head. “Answer my question, please!”

“It’s called kinky sex,” Bokuto answered, making the blonde look up. “It’s different from the vanilla sex, which is the one you’re probably used to. We just… like it more. We enjoy more doing these things than the usual suck-up dick-in-a-hole-and-that’s-it sex, y’know?”

"What we did just now is called a scene, what Kuroo was talking about before. It's called that because you enter in a different headspace to be able to actually enjoy what's being done," Akaashi completed.

“Isn’t it dangerous?”

“We gave you a way out, right?” Kuroo said this time, making Tsukishima look at him. “I told you, if you said the word ‘red’, we would stop. You didn’t say it at any moment now, did you?”

Tsukishima shook his head.

“Then it’s safe. As long as the person has a way out, it’s not supposed to be dangerous,”

The blonde nodded, absorbing all the information.

“Why… me?”

“Because Kuroo had the hots for the blondie church boy,” Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo gave a yelp and punched Bokuto’s arm, only making him laugh harder, making both Akaashi and Tsukishima leave out a little smile. His worries hadn’t all suddenly left, but he could feel his shoulders lighter. It all made sense to him now. He wasn’t special, nor the chosen one or anything like that ; he was just the popular boy’s fantasy that was shared with his best friends. Nothing more than that.

\-----------------------------------------&\---------------------------------------------

Well, jokes on him, he apparently was more than that.

For the next following week, whenever he was at school, no matter where, he would feel the burning gaze of one of them into his back, almost feeling a hole being pierced. Every day.

Even Yamaguchi had noticed and Yamaguchi was one of the most oblivious people he’d ever met.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the attention, but after the second day, it was rather unsettling. He already stole a lot of the attention by being overly tall and blonde, so having all the gossip being about him didn’t help at all.

‘Is it just me or is Kuroo-san stabbing daggers in that blonde’s back?’

‘I saw Bokuto-san do the same yesterday!’

‘It seems to me that his name is-’

“Tsukishima?”

The blonde and Yamaguchi both looked up from their seats at the lunchroom to see a third-year by their side, a hand on the table and a smirk drawn on his face.

"Yes?"

"Oh, so you really are Tsukishima. I'm so pleased to meet you,”

"And you are…?" 

"Oh! Pardon my manners. I'm Daishou Suguru," his small eyes glinted a touch of mischief that made Tsukishima a tad too uncomfortable. He let his eyes wander for a moment, and he barely noticed the snake tattoo on his collarbone, disappearing under his leather jacket and white shirt.

"Right. Do you need anything from me, Daishou-san?" 

"Well, I'm very glad you asked! In all honesty, I wanted to ask if you-"

"If you could kindly fuck off," a voice behind Tsukishima said. As he turned around, he saw Kuroo standing a few feet away, red jacket folded and hanging from his arm, a dark blue v-neck long sleeve adorning his body just in the way that made Tsukishima's forehead sweat with memories. Even if it wasn't on his vision field, he could practically hear the other's smirk.

"Kuroo! Long time no see, mate,"

"I wish it could've been longer," Kuroo dryly said, shifting his weight to his left foot. Daishou laughed.

"Ah, you're so mean to me, Kuroo! There's no reason for that. I was just having a little chit-chat with my little Tsukishima right here," he moved his hand and put it on Kei's, to what he promptly retreated his own hand from.

"He's not yours, Daishou," Kuroo got closer and put his very warm hand on the creek of Tsukishima's neck and collarbone. "He's not your little anything."

"Well, is he _your_ little something? Because otherwise I can't seem to see any kind of reason he couldn't be someone else’s,"

Then, and only then, Tsukishima realized what was happening. 

Daishou was trying to make Kuroo jealous, and Kuroo couldn't say anything in return. It was a battle of possession and Kei was the prize. So, he did the most logical thing he could do - while preserving his image and respect because they were still at school, in the middle of the lunchroom.

He gently put one of his hands over Kuroo's and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes, much like a cat when rubbing against his owner’s legs. Above him, Kuroo chuckled.

"Does that answer your question, asshat?"

And before Daishou could say anything, he felt a heavy hand press down on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Daishou-kun! How's it going?”

Not even needing to turn around, Daishou answered:

"Hey, Bokuto,"

Said man walked to his side, without moving the hand in his shoulder. He had his eyes closed in a forced smile that hitched Daishou's breath.

“Do we have a problem here?"

"No Bokuto, we're fine. I was just…. asking about the blondie,"

He shrugged off the hand, turned around and patted Bokuto's shoulder.

"Enjoy him, he seems fun,"

And he left. Tsukishima didn’t even have to look to know that Kuroo and Bokuton were shooting the guy nasty glances. He faced Yamaguchi, and with his elbows propped up on the table, he buried his face in his hands.

“This was so embarrassing. Was this really necessary?”

“Well, you see, k-”

“Kuroo-san, don’t you dare even think about calling me that in school,” He rushed to say and Kuroo chuckled, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Is this you telling me I can call you that somewhere else?”

And there it is. The blush creeped up Kei’s chest and neck.

“Shut up,”

“That wasn’t a no,”

“Now, now, Tetsu, stop terrorizing our poor underclassmen,” He said, sitting next to Yamaguchi and putting his arm on the back of the boy’s chair. “You’re Tsukki’s best friend, right?”

“Don’t call me that, Bokuto-san,”

“Uh, yeah. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, pleased to meet you,” the shy boy let out, with a blush on his face. He wasn’t used to having unknown people so near to him. “Where do you guys know Tsukki from?”

At that, Tsukishima froze but Bokuto took the lead.

“Oh! We met him at church! We were having some trouble with some prayers so Tsukki was kind enough to help us.”

“I told you to not call me that-”

“Oh! That’s so nice of Tsukki!” The blonde was promptly ignored. “Tsukki is very good at prayers and all that memorizing stuff! In fact, I’m only as good as I am now because of him… He puts on this scowl all the time but he’s actually not that hard to convince.”

“Yamaguchi, shut up,”

“Not that hard to convince, huh,” Kuroo said, suddenly sitting by his side and looking at the green-haired boy.

“Yeah! Tsukki’s really nice when he wants to be,” Yamaguchi kindly smiled with his eyes closed and Kuroo couldn’t help but think of how cute the boy was.

“Can we please stop talking about me,” Tsukishima was full-on blushing and giving up on trying to hide it.

“No, no, please continue, Yamaguchi-kun. We don’t know a lot about Tsukki anyways, but you sure seem to,”

“We’ve been friends since forever, I know him a lot!”

“Would you mind telling us about him, then,”

But at that, Yamaguchi put his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Actually,” he started, and Tsukishima got paralized. “I know him so well, that I know he doesn’t like anyone talking about him like that. He hates it, actually, when people talk about him excessively, especially when he’s around. So, it isn’t my place to make my best friend uncomfortable.”

Silence followed and Tsukishima reminded himself of how grateful he was to have someone so nice like Yamaguchi as his best friend. He smiled.

“Thanks, Tadashi,”

Yamaguchi beamed.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, and as Bokuto shrugged, they all got engaged in a totally new conversation about hobbies outside of school and Kei couldn't help but feel totally at ease.

Which was quite rare in Tsukishima’s book.

\----------------------------------------&\----------------------------------------------

Yamaguchi and Bokuto had, in a weird way, become friends easily, and the boy also liked Kuroo. It didn’t bother the blonde at all, it just slightly bugged him that the boys were so adamant of being a part of his life after just having sex once. He wasn’t keen on any of the school’s gossip, but it seemed to him that the group of three didn’t have a lot of friends aside from themselves.

He wondered why the trio took a special liking to him.

The thought that he was maybe getting too comfortable too fast around them crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off.

He took out his phone to text one of them and maybe ask it, but then he realized.

He didn’t have the number of either of them. 

He facepalmed himself lightly. Guess he would have to go look for them and ask for their numbers. Or just ask one of them for the three numbers. What was better? Who would he look for? After a moment of thought, he came to the conclusion that Akaashi was his best choice, as his classroom was the closest to his own.  
When class ended, he told Yamaguchi that he would look for Akaashi, and when the boy asked who he was (“ah, Tsukishima thought, they haven’t met yet”), he simply answered that it was Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s other friend he had helped with prayers. The tip of his ears reddened as he lied, but if Yamaguchi noticed, he didn’t say anything and reassured the blonde he would warn the teacher if he was late.

He grabbed his phone and left the classroom, and as he checked the time, he saw he had only five minutes to do the task, but it was more than enough. He got up the stairs until the next floor, where all the second years were. He walked up until what he knew was Akaashi’s class, and stopped in front of the door, peeking inside.

Akaashi was seated in the second row in the middle of the class, opening up his notes and books. Tsukishima called his name in a whisper, half expecting the boy to not hear, but to his pleasant surprise, he actually looked up. His lips gave the smallest tug upwards and he got up from his desk to walk up to the door where Tsukishima was.

“Hello Kei-chan,” Akaashi had the most innocent look with his hands behind his back and Tsukishima felt a shiver up his spine from hearing his given name roll like that from the ravenhead’s lips. “I was actually thinking about you right now. Do you need anything?”

“I was thinking, and I wanted to get your-”

“What? Ah, I can’t hear you, my class is too loud. Come,”

“A-akaashi?”

The raven-haired took a hold of his wrist and walked away from his class, dragging Tsukishima along. They walked up until the bathroom and entered it. Tsukishima’s ears felt much lighter from leaving a place with noise and coming to a place without any. He had never noticed how soundproof the bathrooms were. When he commented it to Akaashi, he chuckled.

“It’s especially the case in the bathrooms of this floor. They have this very thick walls, so of course, you could probably yell in here and no one would ever hear,”

A couple of boys who were washing their hands left the bathroom, and suddenly they were alone.  
Tsukishima gulped. The boys had a moment of silence before Akaashi spoke up.

“You know,” Akaashi walked up to the mirror and took out an eyeliner from his pocket, poking his eye and repassing the light make-up he had on. “I heard of your...misunderstanding with Daishou-san at lunchtime,”

“Oh,” Tsukishima propped himself against the sinks, right next to Akaashi. “It wasn’t… anything too much. Kuroo and Bokuto came to help me, I guess,” He shrugged. “They ended up meeting Yamaguchi. I think they liked each other very much and-”

“I wasn’t there, you know,” Akaashi interrupted the blonde, while putting his eyeliner away, swiping away a little stain by his eye. “I felt so jealous of Bokuto-san and Kuroo. They were there to really show Daishou-san you aren’t available to the world, and I wasn’t...But I don’t really care that much about Daishou-san.”

Akaashi looked at Tsukishima through the mirror and the blonde felt a shiver up his spine. The metallic blue (green? Tsukishima couldn’t quite pinpoint it) had a somehow familiar gaze in them and something switched in the blonde’s mind.

“Do _you_ know that you aren’t available, Kei?”

“Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,”

Akaashi hummed in contentment and looked at the time on his phone.

“Do you have an important class next hour?”

“Huh? I have economy, it’s not really important-”

But Tsukishima couldn’t even finish his sentence as he was pushed inside one of the stalls and had the door locked up behind him.

“Wha-”

He was harshly grabbed by the face in an all-too-familiar gesture and stared down at Akaashi’s face.

“I’m really glad you remember that you aren’t available to anyone else, Kei” Akaashi brought their faces closer together. “But, do you remember who you belong to?”  
He turned his face to the right and whispered in the blonde’s ear, “Use red as your safeword, or pinch my thigh if you want a break.”

Before he could even answer, Kei was pushed down to his knees and now had Akaashi’s long, slender fingers tangled in his hair. His face was being pressed against the other’s clothed crotch.

“In case you don’t remember, which wouldn’t surprise me, as the dumb whore you are,” Kei let out a whimper at the insult just to immeadiatly regret it. What was he doing? “I think it would be my job to remind you. Come on, get down to business,”

Kei was quick to fumble with the boy’s tight jeans, pull out the half-hard cock and start stroking it, looking up at the raven hair’s face.

But, before he could say anything, they heard the bathroom door open and footsteps. Kei’s hand stopped and Akaashi’s breath hitched for a second.

“Dude, I can’t believe you were stupid enough to blow your pen like that!”

“I didn’t blow it! It just went poof in my hand! Do you really think I like having ink all over myself like this?”

Tsukishima didn’t recognize either of the voices, and if Akaashi did, his expression didn’t show any of it. 

He opened his mouth to say something to Akaashi, but was caught off-guard when Akaashi smirked and enjoyed the moment of Kei’s hesitation to shove him down his cock, stuffing his mouth. Kei could swear he heard the boy snicker.

He looked up at him and then to the door at his side, hoping the other would understand. The other just smiled and mouthed:

“I don’t care.”

And Tsukishima knew he was doomed as he got pushed down the hardening cock once again.

Tsukishima brought himself back to Kuroo’s words when they had lunch together. “As long as the person has a way out, it’s not supposed to be dangerous.” Akaashi told him to use red as his safeword, or to pinch his leg if he wanted a break, right? So all of this was supposed to be safe.

He felt as the slender fingers took a better hold of his hair and made him move back and forth, and he silently thanked Akaashi for doing most of the work. In all honesty, he didn’t want to move at all, he was fine just letting the cock slide in and out of his mouth. He started to feel comfortable in such a submissive position, which he knows will scare the heck out of him when he thinks about it later, but right now, he can’t manage to bring himself to care. He forced himself to push away the thought that he should absolutely not be doing this for so many reasons (his parent's voice echoed "it's a sin" in the back of his mind), and to actually try to focus in the moment. He completely blacked out the voices of the pair of boys talking, but he faintly acknowledged hearing footsteps and the door open and close again, even if it felt to be so, so very far away. He allowed himself to feel pure bliss at taking Akaashi’s cock, something he wasn’t aware he could do.

He just felt so at ease.

“Ah, ah, you look so pretty with your lips around my dick, angel,” Akaashi whispered and Tsukishima looked up. “Ugh, I could come just from your face right now. You like having your mouth full of cock, slut?”

Tsukishima did his best to nod and kept looking up at Akaashi, feeling his cheeks get wet with tears and his heart race.

“Ha, you’re totally gone. Who would say you make such a good whore for us,”

Tsukishima blushed and took a deep breath. Then, as he exhaled, he took Akaashi all the way down to his throat, until his glasses were fogged up and his nose was touching Akaashi’s carefully trimmed pubic hair.

Akaashi hissed and kept slamming himself back and forth all the way to Tsukishima’s throat, to which he rolled his eyes up in response. He suddenly started to go faster, to which Tsukishima put his tongue up on the underside of Akaashi’s member and pressed his lips a little tighter together, and that was all it took until the raven haired was biting down on his lips and coming in his mouth.

“Don’t swallow it,” Akaashi said and pulled his boxer and pants back on, yet not buttoning nor zipping them. He got down on Tsukishima’s level and grabbed his face the way he always did. “Show me.”

Tsukishima wondered for a second if it wouldn’t be disgusting, but as he saw the look in the boy’s face, he didn’t give it much thought and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, showing the cum that still resided there. Yet, he looked away from the other’s gaze.

What did take him by surprise was Akaashi taking his tongue in his mouth and sucking it, making a mess of teeth, saliva and cum drip in-between them.

Kei thought it was hot as fuck.

As they pulled back, Akaashi wiped Tsukishima’s tears away and the blonde rubbed his face against the soft hand. Akaashi chuckled.

“How do you feel, angel?”

“I’m tired,” Tsukishima immediately answered. “Very tired. Not even hard, I just.. wanna take a nap, sir,”

“Understandable. Do you think you understood my message?”

Kei nodded, slowly trying to blink his sleep away.

“I’m not available to the world as I’m all yours, sir,”

“Daddy’s and Master’s too,”

“Daddy’s and Master’s too,” 

“God, you look so hot dumbly repeating my words,”

Tsukishima gave a small smile.

“Thank you, sir…”

As he felt he was falling asleep in the boy’s soft and warm hands, one of said hands suddenly lightly slapped him.

“No, no, Kei, don’t fall asleep on me now. We have to get back to class,”

“But sir, I’m so tired…”

“And that’s okay, but it would look very bad for us if they found you sleeping in the bathroom. Come on, let’s put some water in your face to wake you up and then you go back to class, okay?”

After a moment of thought and realizing the other was right, Tsukishima let himself be pulled up by Akaashi. They left the stall and he silently cleaned his face, and as Akaashi said, he did wake up. He’d have to thank him later.

Later! His number!

“Ah, sir!”

Akaashi hummed and looked at him.

“I first came to ask for your number. And Bokuto’s. And Kuroo’s. I don’t have either and-”

“Give me yours instead, I’ll text you theirs,” Akaashi said, already handing the blonde his smartphone with the contacts app open. Tsukishima hurried and put his number in there, and watched from his side-eye as his number was saved with the name “Kei-chan”, along with an angel emoji. He felt the blush creep up his neck.

“Okay then, by the end of the hour I’ll text you the numbers. Now go back to class and don’t fall asleep, okay?”

Tsukishima whispered a “yes,sir.”, to which Akaashi smiled and gave the boy a small peck in his forehead, having to tiptoe for that. After that, both boys left the bathroom and came back to each of their classes.

As surprising as it was, Kei only arrived around fifteen minutes late, to which he was excused thanks to Yamaguchi’s warning to the teacher. He sat on his seat and opened his notes, just to promptly ignore them and thank God that this was his last hour of the day, so he could soon go home and take his well-needed nap.

He also felt his phone vibrate at some point before the bell rang, and he reminded himself to tease Akaashi later for using his phone in class.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back, sinners. did you enjoy the ride? 
> 
> i accept all kind of criticism in the comments. come on, don't be shy. do you like it? tell me. do you hate it? tell me about it too! i'm happy to hear all of your opinions.
> 
> come spam me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xloudsy) !


End file.
